Under the Rose
by AmericanNidiot
Summary: Mai Valo is HIMs lead singer, Ville Valo, daughter. She's crazy and loves to make people laugh, just like her Godfather Bam. "Muggle Born" is what she is, but a great witch. From one Trickster to Another. Walk in the shoes of Rock n Roll Princess Mai Valo


Name: Mai Valo (Dance Light)

Age: 15 ½

Birthday: October 31st

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 135 lbs.

Hair Color/Style: Black, wavy, down to her shoulders.

Figure: Hourglass

Cup size: C

Skin: Pale

Eye Color: Blue on the outer ring, green with a ring of amber around the pupil.

Orientation: Half Finnish, half Japanese.

**Start**

I walked down the cobbled street that was full to the brim with oddly dressed people. Behind me were Migé, Burton, Linde, Gas, and my Da; Ville Valo. He was holding two cages, one held a Snowy Owl, the other a sleek black kitten with gray skeleton like markings all along its body. I named my little kitten Tumma, which is Finnish for Dark. My owl's name is Kuu, meaning Moon in Finnish.

Kuu hooted softly in her cage while Tumma purred in his. Dad laughed while Migé stuck his finger into his cage to scratch his chin. Burton and Gas were carrying my things wile Linde was looking around. They're eyes wide with wounder at the magical things around us. Ever since I got my letter saying I was welcome to learn at this magic school called Hogwarts. My Da was taking a break with the guys so I wasn't on the road with him. But before that I was learning by myself on The Bus.

Even though I'm what some would call a "Muggle Born" I was really good at magic. My Dad and the others didn't see me as a freak, or anything else. Just unique. Just myself. Just Mai. And I rather stay myself and not deal with others trying to make me something I'm not. Along the way to getting my new school books (man, there were just so many!) I bumped into this plump, short woman with frizzy red hair while in the book store. Her arms were loaded with books. But they all fell to the floor and landed on my toes. The plump woman (whom I was guessing was a good cook with that figure, I like her already) sighed while pulling out her wand. But I beat her to it as I snapped my fingers and the books piled in my arms. I smiled proudly that I was able to pull off the task.

"Oh, why thank you dear. That was very kind of you," thanked the nice lady as she took the books from me and placed them all in one tiny bag. How I just love magic. "Shopping for your school things dear?" asked the woman. She had warm brown eyes as she looked at me. It reminded me of melted chocolate, just like my Mum's. Da and the others stood behind me while looking around. Linde pulled a book off the shelf and thumbed through it before putting it back.

"Er, yea." It seems Da let Tumma out of his cage as the oddly colored black and gray kitten scaled my jeans and top before curling round my neck and shoulders. "Da, did you let Tumma out of his cage?" his eyes twinkled brightly as said kitten placed its elegant tail under my nose. Goofy cat. The lady smiled warmly at them as she held out her hand.

"I'm Molly Weasley, your daughter here was kind enough to help me pick up my kids' books as they fell to the floor."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley, I'm Ville Valo." He shook her hand before ruffling my hair. I quickly swatted at his hand before fixing my hair again. "I hope Mai would have manors, after all with living with five men most of her life I was beginning to worry if she would act more like a man more than like a lady." Da joked as I pouted off to the side. The gang laughed at my unamused face. I was tempted to kick them all in the shins.

Mrs. Weasley laughed as well. "Sounds like my daughter Ginny. With all of her older brothers I'm rather surprised she acts like a proper girl at times." She smiled warmly at me. Did I say that I liked her? She seemed very nice.

Migé, Linde, Burton, and Gas all introduced themselves to this nice lady. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her face at seeing Linde's hair. I loved watching how people reacted meeting my crazy little family. After getting over her shock of his hair did Mrs. Weasley offer to help me get the rest of my school supplies. With her it didn't take long to get my books.

Mrs. Weasley just simply gushed over me, something that hasn't happened since Mum died from cancer. One of the main reasons I tried to get Da to quiet smoking fags **[1]**. But he wouldn't here any of it. That is, until I shove my foot up his ares. The bloody git. Molly told me about Hogwarts and the sorting, along with all her children. From the sounds of it I would get along with the two oldest boys, Bill (aka William) and Charlie, the Twins, Fred and George (or as they sometimes do; George and Fred or Forge and Gred), and her daughter Ginny.

She even explained the sport called Quidditch, which involved brooms. I begged Da for one, he gave in quickly do to the puppy eyes. It felt nice to have some money to burn (it was about a tenth of what Mum left only for me; seems she knew and had it all converted into Wizard money). Molly also let it slip that I was going to need dress robes on top of my school ones. Da nodded, asking if she'd take me cos he was never good at that sort of thing as he went off to buy me a broom of my own. The others quickly followed after him as Mrs. Weasley went to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

The woman herself came out to take my measurements (commenting how nicely shaped I was for a girl my age) before going to make my robes for school. I went over to the dress robes for young ladies and started looking. I wanted something either black, blue, red, or a dark purple. Molly came over and pulled a few as I picked a few of my own before going in the back to change (the link to all four dresses: http : / www . polyvore . com/ cgi/ set ? Id= 34528658 Just without the spaces). I wasn't a big fan of the first three but fell in love with the last one. Mrs. Weasley also said it complemented my strange eyes. Madame Malkin came back and handed my new robes as I paid for them and my dress robes.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Weasley. It took less time to get my things in order compared to getting them with my family."

"Oh, please call me Molly, Mai dear. It was such a pleasure. I haven't had a fun time shopping in such a long time with another female. Ginny just doesn't like it as much as I do." She hugged me tightly.

I couldn't help but smile. I haven't hung around with other women since Mum died. It felt good to be just a little girly every once in a while. "It was nice talking with you Molly, but I must go and get ready. Da must be wondering how to get back to London by now." Molly gave me an odd look. "My family is all Muggles... well on my Da's side, along with the family friends and everything." She nodded and watched as I started walking away to find my Da and the others waiting by the Ice-cream shoppe. I smiled at the sight of the wrapped package in the shape of a broom.

"Ready?" asked Da. I nodded and we all left the same way we came.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> Happens to be the UK form of cigarettes. They just call them Fags.

So this was the intro/first chapter of my new Harry Potter series. Right now I'm stuck on it being a Fred/OC series, or a George/OC series. I would like reviews or comments with peoples ideas. But it will be placed as a Fred/OC so not to confuse people and think its a yaoi or something.

I had this thought of Mai for the longest of time. It makes me wonder how Hogwarts would react to the daughter of Ville Valo and Goddaughter to Viva La Bam's own Bam. I'll be writing chapter 2 shortly after I post this. Also, this takes place during book/movie 4; The Goblet of Fire.

~Cheers! DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp.

_Bringing all of your Day Dreams alive without the help of Magic._


End file.
